Aftermath (A PriceField Fanfiction)
by MissIndieHippie
Summary: Max chooses to save Chloe, but they have to deal with the aftermath of the storm. Will the weight of what she did crush Max? Or will Chloe be there to help Max bear the pain?
1. Chapter One: Goodbyes

**Max**

The Butterfly Effect. The beat of a butterfly's wings in Europe can cause a hurricane in Oregon.

But, you know, fucking with time can do that, too.

—

My arms are wrapped around Chloe's midsection, and hers rest on my shoulders. The sound of glass shattering, houses being ripped apart, and the roaring of the wind echoes in my ears as the huge tornado rips through Arcadia Bay, far away from the lighthouse, where Chloe and I stand. Rain pounds on our backs, soaking our clothes through, water running from Chloe's chin to drip on my head. The water is a mix of rain and tears that fall slowly down my face. Each teardrop for the residents of Arcadia Bay, for all the people that I doomed.

Finally, after all this standing, all of this watching, my knees give out, and I sink to the ground, pulling Chloe down with me, her hands holding my shoulders tightly. She holds me close to her chest, almost cradling me. I look at her through blurry eyes, and I immediately notice her reddened eyes. She's...crying. For the second time this week, I'm watching my blue-haired, badass best friend cry. And it makes me sick, knowing that my best friend is watching the world she knew, be ripped to shreds by the storm I caused.

I begin muttering, "I'm sorry," over and over again, to Chloe, Joyce, David, Rachel, Victoria, Warren, Kate. Even Nathan, who was a jackass to so many of us. Apparently, Chloe hears my whispered apologies, because she holds me even tighter.

Somehow, even when something horrible happens to you, and you feel like the world should end... it doesn't. The world keeps spinning. Time still ticks forward. That's the hardest part, knowing hundreds of lives were just lost, and yet, only the survivors are left to pick up the broken pieces.

"Max? Wake up!" My shoulder shakes, and I feel a warm hand on my soaked arm. My eyes open a bit, to reveal Chloe sitting next to me, holding my shoulder, shaking it lightly.

The sun moves across the sky slowly, completely unfazed by the ruin below its rays. The town I once yearned to leave is completely obliterated, almost as though a bomb were dropped on Arcadia Bay.

A high-pitched keeling noise hits my eardrums, and with a start, I realize the sound came from me. I clap a hand over my mouth, but my eyes spill hot tears as I take in the destruction.

"No chance... there's no fucking way... shit... I caused this...", My words are garbled by the tears flowing freely down my face. Strong arms wrap around me, and lift me off the ground, bridal style. Wrapping my hands around Chloe's jacket, I bury my face into her chest, attempting to muffle my sobs. She heads off, probably for her old, rusted, banged up truck. Her footsteps measured, but quick, tells me she's trying get out here fast, and that I'm not helping at all.

Every so often, Chloe murmurs, "It's okay, Max, you're safe, I promise," or, "Breathe, Max, you're here with me, remember?" Only after what seems like seconds, we arrive at her truck, but Chloe doesn't set me down. She carries me to the passenger side of the truck, opens the door somehow, and gently sets me down on the old, faded, blue seats. She closes the door, and I look up wildly, searching for Chloe, only to see that she's just rounding the truck to get to the drivers side.

Chloe gets in and, without a word, begins driving out town. My quiet sniffles echo in the small cab, and I try to stop crying. After some breaths, I do calm down, but we drive right by the diner, which is smashed in by a huge pole.

"Holy shit! Joyce! No. No, no, no no, no, please, no!" My growing hysteria forces Chloe to pull over. She pulls me into her arms and holds me as I cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Joyce! I didn't want this to happen! I didn't want you or anybody to die! Fuck, I'm sorry." Apparently, Chloe starts driving again, because through hazy eyes, I watch as the scenery of the ruined Bay streaks past the windows. She only uses one hand to steer, since the other is wrapped loosely around my shoulders. Eventually, we reach the limits of Arcadia Bay, but neither of us look at it. Thankfully, I've finally stopped crying, but I'm feeling drained. My eyes drift shut, and I nod off, becoming oblivious to the world.

—

_*Click!* Flash. *Click!* Flash._

_Shit. Where am I? I try to move my hands, but they are bound together._

_My body fills with dread and horror as I realize I'm in the Dark Room again. I fight like hell to break my bonds, but they hold. I feel a prick in my neck, and realize Jefferson just sedated me. I feel my strength draining away, yet my mind is still free to roam._

_I'm back in the Dark Room... alone? Where's... Chloe. God, he killed her. That son of a bitch killed my best friend!_

"Max. Max? Max!"


	2. Chapter Two: Safety Net

**Max**

I wake up to the sound of Chloe yelling my name. I look around. We're still in the truck, but instead of being in Arcadia Bay, we're at a... rest stop? Everything of the last thirty-six hours hits me hard, but I keep my composure. Then I remember my nightmare, and I stare at Chloe, ensuring that she is alive.

"Oh, god, Chloe..." Her thin, strong arms embrace me around my waist, and I freeze as she starts wailing.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up! I kept saying your name, a-and you weren't responding. I-I got worried, s-so I p-pulled into a r-rest stop. You kept saying my name, and 'He killed her. He killed her."

Unsure of what to do, I just rub Chloe's back, making spirals with my hand. Chloe's breaths shudder, but eventually, her tears stop.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pour that on you. I'm sure you have other things to worry about." Chloe straightens up, her hand reaching for the key to start the truck. Before her hand touches it, though, my hand shoots out, seemingly of its own volition, and latches onto her pale wrist. Chloe jumps a little, and her eyes find mine.

"Let's just stay here for tonight. Please?" My voice is small, but pleading, and Chloe hesitates before sighing.

"Alright, fine. For tonight, and tonight only. Okay?" Her green-blue eyes search mine, and I nod. She nods, too, then settles down in her seat. Taking the hint, I do the same, and I force my eyes to close.

After about thirty minutes, my eyelids aren't even heavy, so I open them to find Chloe peering at me. I jump, then shy away, the attention startling me.

"Shit, Chloe, don't do that to me!"

"I was just wondering how long you were gonna pretend to sleep." Chloe says, smirking, and I feel my face heat up.

"H-hey, I was actually trying!" I say indignantly, then add in a low whisper, "But that would've never happened anyways." Chloe stares at me skeptically, knowing what I said, but trying to decide if she wants to call bullshit. She decides against it, and she leans against her door, facing me, her left leg tucked under her, her right touching the floor. I copy her, but I lay my feet across her lap, and check to make sure I'm not hurting her.

"Truth or Dare?" Chloe says nonchalantly, picking at the chipped nail polish on her fingers.

I take a moment to decide, then say, "Truth."

"Dude, lame! Ugh, fine. What kind of tattoo do you plan on getting, if you ever get one at all?" I blink in surprise, not expecting the question. My fingers itch to reach behind my left ear, where a tattoo used to lie.

"Um, I'd probably get a blue butterfly tattooed on my inner wrist. It would be over a spiral-like symbol, similar to the one I draw for my rewind." I mutter, my face flaming with embarrassment, since the blue butterfly is Chloe's spirit animal, which implies some things. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" She says quickly, and with confidence. I chuckle, and Chloe looks at me uneasily, probably regretting picking 'Dare'.

"You have to say 'Shaka Brah' after every sentence until your next turn." She throws her head back, unintentionally hitting the glass of the window, which makes a 'thunk' sound, and groans, "Oh no, why do you do this to me, Shaka Brah?" I laugh, and Chloe glares daggers at me, which only makes me laugh harder. Chloe finally cracks, and she joins in, her hearty laugh warming me to my core.

By the time we stop laughing, my lungs crave air, and my chest tightens. I reach for the inhaler that I had Chloe stash in here. I take a couple puffs from it, and I begin inhaling deeply to pull in enough of the cool air as possible. When I finally catch my breath, I hear Chloe say, "Truth or Dare, Shaka Brah?"

"Dare."

"Ooh, wild child, Shaka Brah! Okay... okay, Shaka Brah! Let me graffiti one place on your body, Shaka Brah." She cackles as she sees the mock horror on my face. I sigh, and roll my eyes.

"Okay, fine. Why not?"

"Sweet! I need you to lay down and pull up your shirt a bit." Chloe blushes.

"Holy shit, no way, Chloe! You tryna rape me?!" I wrap my hands around my waist, but Chloe rolls her eyes now, obviously exasperated.

"No, goddammit! Please, Shaka Brah?" She bats her eyelashes, and my heart flutters in my chest. With a long sigh, I comply, laying flat on my stomach, my shirt pulled up to my bra. Chloe giggles, then grabs her Sharpies.

The ink touches my skin, and my stomach concaves, trying to avoid the coldness of the ink.

"Dude, chill, it's just a Sharpie!" Chloe lays a hand on my upper stomach, and I worry she can feel the heartbeat that rattles around in my chest. As Chloe draws, I attempt to look at it over my breasts, but Chloe puts her head directly in my viewing room, inhibiting my view. Five minutes later, Chloe caps the blue Sharpie, then puts it away. I look at my belly button, and gasp. An extremely lifelike, blue butterfly sits on my belly button, it's wings seeming so real, I hardly dare to breathe, lest it flies away.

"Do you... like it?" Chloe asks quietly, after getting no visual response from me, so I nod. I grab the hand that still rests on my pale stomach, and pull her into a hug, our bodies pressed together. Chloe uses one hand to hug me so she doesn't squish me as I lock my hands around her neck, hugging her tighter. After a moment, Chloe pulls away, blushing, her eyes flickering around my face. They always return to my eyes, but they also move to my lips a lot. I bite my lower lip as she seemingly memorizes my face, until some little part of me yells _fuck it!_

I lift my head slightly, and our lips touch. Only a moment later, I pull away, turning my face to hide my reddening cheeks. Chloe locks down above me, obviously trying to process what just happened.

"Max?" Chloe says after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" I hum in response, keeping my eyes trained on the floorboard.

_She probably thinks I'm a fucking weirdo for kissing her._

"Look at me." Reluctantly, I do as she asks, then freeze. Her face is centimeters from mine, our lips separated by a feather's width.

"Holy shit. Che, what are you-" I forget my question as Chloe presses her lips against mine firmly. My hands lock around her neck, preventing Chloe from moving at all. Our lips move in sync with each other, burning with a fiery passion. Her hands are on either side of my body, supporting all her weight on her thin arms. Slowly, our kiss becomes soft, as though we're saying, 'Oh, there you are.'

A kiss that began heated has become gentle, like a river that dies down to a creek, then to nothing at all. Chloe kisses me softly, then pulls away, and sits up, taking me with her. My limbs shake slightly, and my muscles quiver.

"Dude, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" Chloe says breathlessly, her face red. I feel mine with shaking fingers. It's warm, like I-just-got-out-of-a-hot-shower warm. I look at Chloe, who's watching me closely.

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?" I tease, and Chloe grabs my hand, our fingers naturally intertwining, as though we're an actual couple. My heart rate picks up a bit, but I smile at Chloe as she looks into my eyes.

"Since the second grade. When we met. That first day, I knew you were my soulmate." Her already pink face goes even redder, but her gaze never wavers, meeting my eyes with hope and love in hers.


	3. Chapter Three: Fall

**Max**

When I was six- Chloe was seven at the time- I started first grade at the elementary school. November 12th, 2001, my life changed, for the better. That was the day I met Chloe Elizabeth Price.

Some girl at school thought she was hot stuff- bitch could eat a whole damn cow and still be thin as a fucking stick- so she tried to steal a couple of my sketches at recess. (Later on, she tried to steal my Yoo-Hoo. Bitch got beat the fuck up. By Chloe)

"Hey! Give me those back!" I had yelled, but the girl laughed, and pushed me down into the grass. I jumped right back up, only to get pushed down, and pinned by the girl's foot. I tried to wiggle away, but she was a lot stronger than I was, so she kept me pinned in place.

I glared at her, tears of anger and frustration washing down my face. She bent her knees, looked me right in the eye, and said, "Oh did I make the whittle one cry?" She laughed, then got tapped on the shoulder, by this second grader who was pretty tall and tough looking for her age. The second grader's hair was pulled back into a long braid, the honey blonde strands shone in the Oregon light, her blue-green eyes alight with an inner fire.

The girl turned to the second grader, her arms crossed over her chest. "What do you want, Price?" The tween's voice was laced with heavy annoyance, but she didn't see the punch aimed at her face. The tween's head whipped backwards, then blood started gushing from her nose. She started wailing, and ran away from us, holding her nose to make it stop bleeding.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with her. I'm Chloe Elizabeth Price. What's your name?" Chloe had inquired curiously.

"M-Maxine Caulfield." I'd responded, my voice inadvertently trembly.

"Oh. I think we'll be good friends!" She pulled me from the ground, and just at that moment, I heard, "Chloe Price, please come to the Principal's office!"

Chloe had laughed, throwing her head back, then tipped an invisible hat to me, "I'll catch you later, Max!" then ran off.

And ever since then, we've been best friends. It was like fate when she saved me that day. Ironically, almost thirteen years later, I repay the favour by saving her ass in a bathroom.

"Yo, Mad Max, you in there?" Chloe waves her free hand in front of my face, which pulls me back into the present.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just dwelling on the past." I say, a smile painting itself onto my face as I stare at Chloe, my savior. She smiles to herself, then yawns as she settles back into her seat.

"Hey, not that I don't love talking to you, I need some sleep. Can we go to bed now?" Chloe asks, and I nod. Settling in for the night, I try to pull my hand away from hers, but her fingers tighten on mine. After a moment, I stop fighting her. I take a last glance at Chloe, and she's asleep, her left arm folded over her stomach.

"G'night, Che." I lean over and kiss her cheek as I whisper this.

"G'night, Maximus." Chloe says, already half asleep somehow. I settle back into my spot, and finally, I drift off, completely spent.


	4. Chapter Four: Maybe

Chloe

When I wake up early the next morning, I find myself incapable of moving my upper body. My eyes pop open, immediately scanning my little cab, looking for something out of place. When I realize what it is, I blush. Max is pressed against me, her hands resting on my stomach lightly. I blush even more, remembering that I told Max my feelings last night.

_Speaking of last night, that was some batshit-fucking-crazy shit last night. Did I really kiss Maxine fucking Caulfield, my crush since forever? My best friend? My partner in Time?_ I yell at my subconscious. I try to think back, to try to remember if I'd had anything to drink-or if I got high- last night. I didn't, so this isn't some high-induced delusion.

_Holy fucking shit! I hella kissed my best friend! And I hella liked it!_

"Chloe..." Max's voice interrupts my train of thought, and my eyes travel to the brunette, concerned I woke her up. She just mutters my name again, and nestles deeper into my chest. I blush harder, convinced Max can hear my heartbeat thundering inside my rib cage.

Hesitantly, I stroke Max's hair, afraid to wake her up. Max sighs contently, and I freeze, my fingers going still in her soft hair.

"Oh, why'd you stop? That felt nice..." Max sits up, pulling away from me. _I feel so cold now that her body heat isn't keeping me warm._ I blush at the internal commentary, then I realize only a moment later that my hand is still wrapped in Max's hair. I pull away, but she traps my hand between her cheek and hand.

"Chloe, I need to tell you something. But I don't want it to fuck up our friendship, okay?" Max avoids my eyes, so I use the hand that is pressed against her cheek to force her to look at me.

"Max, nothing could ever change our friendship. Do you understand?" Max nods, then inhales deeply.

"So, you told me how you felt about me last night. But I didn't tell you how I felt about you, right?" I nod, and Max nods too, before continuing, "Okay. I've liked you for a long time, Chloe, and when I moved away, I realized that you were the one I missed most, not the Two Whales, or my old house. You. And I sat in my room one day, and wrote a twelve-page letter to you. When I finished writing it, I took it to my mom and told her to send it out. 'I did,' she told me a couple days later," When Max stops to inhale, I see tears shining in her eyes. "And then I found out Mom wasn't sending out the ones I'd already wrote. And this was a couple days after I found out I got accepted to Blackwell. I figured it'd be useless to send them out then, so I kept them. I have them still, if you wanna read them. I just want you to know… I never forgot about you. Chloe, you were the only thing keeping me alive at that point."


End file.
